


Happier

by soonshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of soonhoon, Focused on soonwoo tho, I suck at tagging, M/M, side junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonshine/pseuds/soonshine
Summary: “I will not give you up this time, Soonyoung. I’m gonna do anything to have you back.” Soonyoung shivers, and it was a mistake that he looked into the depths of the younger’s eyes. Because it only made things more complicated“Wonwoo..” the older breathily says. Wonwoo’s hands shift from the older’s shoulders to his hands and they both stare at each other for a second of silence“You’re supposed to be happier without me..” Wonwoo wipes the older’s tears and smiles bitterly,“You’re not.”As Soonyoung goes back home and lies down on his bed, those words ring in his head and it haunts him all night because Wonwoo was right.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> To Yana, this is her request. Happy Graduation! Took me a month to finish this lmao sighs. (I still haven’t fixed the errors) I hope you enjoy!

Soonyoung settles down on the couch and sighs as he remembers the fight between him and Jihoon. It might probably the worst fight that they’ve ever had the whole 5 months of their relationship.

 

  
Soonyoung worries as to where his boyfriend is, so he texts Junhui to ask him if Jihoon is with him, and he sighs, relieved when Junhui replies that he is. He thinks, and then he cries, it’s a never ending cycle. And he just forgets how to think when he presses familiar numbers on his cellphone,

 

  
One

 

  
Two

 

  
Three

 

  
It took exactly three rings before someone picked up the phone.

 

  
“Soonyoung..”

 

  
“Wonwoo—” He tries to say, choking on his words as tears flow to his cheeks.

 

  
“Hold on, wait for me at the park” the younger says as Soonyoung hears him end the call.

 

  
It takes Soonyoung a few minutes to dress up and go to the park just near by their house and waits for the younger, he sits at the swing for a few minutes before he hears a familiar voice call out his name,

 

  
“Soon-ah.”

 

  
Soonyoung looks up to see a familiar figure standing in front of him. He stands up and he doesn’t think twice when he steps closer and hugs Wonwoo. And Wonwoo hugs back, arms encircling around Soonyoung’s midsection. Soonyoung chokes on a sigh, so glad and relieved that Wonwoo is in his arms.

 

  
“What happened?” Wonwoo asks as he plays with Soonyoung’s hair. Tears flow out from Soonyoung’s eyes as he buries his head on Wonwoo’s chest. His hands shift from Wonwoo’s middle section to his neck.

 

  
Soonyoung knows that he shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not the first time that he’s ever asked the younger for emotional support but ever since he’s gotten into a relationship with Jihoon, he promised himself that he won’t be seeing Wonwoo again, because he is still in love with the younger.

 

  
He knows that, but at that moment he just couldn’t stand it anymore. Wonwoo is like the sun on his rainy day. Seeing him made him feel better, almost completely healed. He forgets about all his problems, all of his worries. Wonwoo is his escape from reality.

 

  
Things didn’t go well between them. It was not really that dramatic, just two boys confused of their feelings and Soonyoung trying to be hard to get.

 

  
It all started out as a joke. Started out with Soonyoung’s, “Hey Jihoon, let’s make Wonwoo jealous.” And they did make Wonwoo jealous. But the thing about Wonwoo is, when it looks like you don’t like him, he’ll let go of you and no longer push himself for you to like him. He knows how to handle his emotions. So Wonwoo let the love of his life go, thinking that Soonyoung is in love with Jihoon. And eventually, Soonyoung and Jihoon did fall in love with each other.. or they think they did. So they just continued with what they started.

 

  
Soonyoung doesn’t say anything but Wonwoo doesn’t ask again, he knows it’s something he can’t talk about with him. And he understands. Wonwoo kept quiet but hearing Soonyoung’s sobs shattered his heart into pieces so he breaks out a sigh,

 

  
“I was stupid to let you go.” It comes out as a whisper but Soonyoung definitely heard it because his heart was beating so fast it rings so loud in his ears. He takes a deep breath, and sniffles.

 

  
“W-what?” Wonwoo lets go of Soonyoung and holds his shoulders

 

  
“I will not give you up this time, Soonyoung. I’m gonna do anything to have you back.” Soonyoung shivers, and it was a mistake that he looked into the depths of the younger’s eyes. Because it only made things more complicated

 

  
“Wonwoo..” the older breathily says. Wonwoo’s hands shift from the older’s shoulders to his hands and they both stare at each other for a second of silence

 

  
“You’re supposed to be happier without me..” Wonwoo wipes the older’s tears and smiles bitterly,

 

  
“You’re not.”

 

  
As Soonyoung goes back home and lies down on his bed, those words ring in his head and it haunts him all night because Wonwoo was right.

 

——————————————————————

 

The only worst part of falling in love is falling out of it.

 

  
See, Soonyoung and Jihoon’s relationship wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t the best either. Yes, they did love each other (or they think they did) but it’s hard to do that when they’re both still stuck up in each other’s pasts

 

  
And now, both of them are seated on the couch, facing one another.. They don’t know where to look, where to start, both of them knew what to say but they couldn’t utter a single word

 

  
“Look, Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon says to start breaking the ice forming between the both of them, making Soonyoung look into younger’s eyes. Jihoon opens his mouth and closes them a couple of times before continuing,

 

 

“I know you’re not happy anymore.” There’s a hint of sadness in Jihoon’s eyes as he looks back at Soonyoung. Jihoon smiles a sad smile.

 

  
“So am I”

 

  
It was harsh, but it was what Soonyoung needed. All they needed.

 

  
If Soonyoung was to be honest with himself, he felt relieved because he was feeling guilty about what he felt, but it’s hard to express that when they both have tears coming out from their eyes. Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s hands. They both know that it’s not easy. Soonyoung always hated goodbyes. But they both realize that holding on doesn’t protect yourself from the pain. Sometimes it causes it.

 

  
“I don’t know, Soonyoung. I did fall in love with you. Or I don’t know, maybe I just loved the idea of you. Of someone being there for me. Because you helped me a lot when Junhui broke my heart.. It’s a little difficult to decide..”

 

  
“Because... Because all this time I’m still—“ Soonyoung squeezes Jihoon’s hand and smiles as he chokes on his words, “You’re still in love with Junhui.”

 

  
Jihoon smiles back and looks down as he caresses the older’s hand before looking at him up again and forces a smile, with a tear on his face he says his goodbye,

 

  
“Let’s end this, Soonyoung-ah. I want you to be happy”

 

——————————————————————

 

He’s on his fourth drink tonight.

 

  
Soonyoung and his high school friends are out drinking in a bar. 

 

  
_Soonyoung. There’s a reunion tonight at 7pm. You know where. See you there._

 

  
Was Seungcheol’s text and Soonyoung definitely got excited because he knew Wonwoo would come and it might be his chance to finally make things right

 

  
But there’s been nothing else that he’s been doing since he came but glare at Wonwoo who has been talking to a guy he remembers he had seen from another class before, Kim Mingyu. They were just across the bar counter so Soonyoung definitely had a good sight of them. And he was definitely jealous

 

  
For the past few weeks since he broke up with Jihoon, he ignored Wonwoo’s texts and calls, his everyday delivery of chocolates and flowers, thinking that he should get a rest and think clearly before he settle things with the boy.

 

  
Jihoon and him stayed friends. Jihoon talks about Junhui most of the time and they have finally settled unlike him and Wonwoo. And he’s furious, so mad at himself because he wouldn’t have to see such a sight tonight if he had fixed himself earlier

 

  
And the drinks aren’t doing him any better.

 

  
“Yah! Soonyoung-ah! Calm down! Just look at Seokmin!” Seungcheol, who was beside Soonyoung, tries to stop the boy as he gulps down on his fifth drink. On his right was Seokmin, who had already passed out with only 2 drinks

 

  
“I’m fine!” Soonyoung says out loud, loud enough for Wonwoo to hear

 

  
So Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung from across the counter, worried and then looks back at Mingyu

 

  
“I have business to take care of. Thanks for the chat, Mingyu.” He smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu smiles back and nods.

 

  
Wonwoo stands up and goes to Soonyoung and he grabs his shoulders, “Soon-ah. Stop that. Let’s go.”

 

  
Soonyoung turns his chair to look at Wonwoo, and then blinks, “Oh. It’s you! Wonwoo! The most beautiful boy!” Soonyoung says as he grabs hold of Wonwoo’s face and just squishes it

 

  
“I’m fine. Just go ahead and talk to Mr. Fancy Pants.” Soonyoung lets go of Wonwoo’s face and points at the spot where Mingyu should be at, but he isn’t

 

  
“Oh no. What have I done? He’s gone.” He says as he examines his hand, like a wizard who accidentally casted a spell upon someone. Soonyoung has always been silly when he’s drunk.

 

  
Seungcheol laughs. Wonwoo also wants to laugh, he really wants to but Soonyoung tries to grab another drink and he has gone totally mad. He removes the bottle from Soonyoung’s hand and grabs him again by the shoulders.

 

  
“Alright, baby. Let’s go. If you’d excuse us,” He says to Seungcheol who already had no idea of everything going on around him. Thankfully, Soonyoung had no energy left to argue with Wonwoo so he comes with him. The younger leads Soonyoung out of the bar and starts to take him home

 

  
Soonyoung isn’t completely drunk. Just a little bit. He feels dizzy but he can still walk a bit straight and he could still feel his heart beating so fast because of Wonwoo’s presence. Soonyoung stops by an alley and faces Wonwoo. Soonyoung stumbles but just by a second, Wonwoo already has him caged in his arms.

 

  
“Wonwoo” Soonyoung says, his voice a little firmer than he intended for it to be. Wonwoo only looks at Soonyoung, waiting for the older to speak

 

 

“Why have you been ignoring me all night?” Soonyoung asks

 

  
“Soonyoung. I know you’re hurt about what happened. I know you needed time. Did you hear anything from me when you ignored me for weeks?” Wonwoo answers. Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. The older was getting frustrated once again.

 

  
“Why do you do that?”

 

  
“Do what?”

 

  
“Play with my feelings. Don’t do that!” Soonyoung giggles and hits Wonwoo slightly in his arm. Wonwoo smiles fondly, his eyes shined as he looks at Soonyoung. There was a moment of silence after that. And then Soonyoung starts to move, he pushes Wonwoo against the brick wall. Soonyoung’s left hand leans on the wall, supporting him and avoiding him from falling while his other hand rested on Wonwoo’s waist. So they were both pressed to each other chest to chest.

 

Wonwoo stood a few inches taller but Soonyoung wore thick shoes and he gulped slowly at how close they were. Soonyoung looks into Wonwoo’s eyes before speaking,

 

  
“So... Wonwoo.. do you like him?” Soonyoung asks, a hint of anger in the tone of his voice.

 

  
“Who?” Wonwoo asks, confused because he’s never liked anyone other than Soonyoung.

 

  
“Mingyu.”

 

  
“I don’t. I told you I’m not giving up on you. What are you talking—“

 

  
“Then you’re mine. Only mine.” And Soonyoung's lips were not what he was expecting. Lips slamming against lips, furious, hands gripping anything they could; hair, face, waist - they were everywhere.

 

  
Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock. It took a few moments for Wonwoo to respond to the kiss. He took one of his hands and cupped Soonyoung’s cheek with it while his other hand gripped on the older’s hair. While the older’s hands rested on Wonwoo’s neck.

 

  
When they pull apart, their forehead are pressed against each other and Wonwoo’s hands encircled around Soonyoung’s waist. Both of them were heavily breathing, the kiss so breathless and Wonwoo was flustered.

 

  
“Soonyoung-ah.”

 

  
Soonyoung would’ve pulled out a ‘Wanna be my bitch for the rest of your life?’ but instead he asks, “So are you my boyfriend now, finally?”

 

  
“Ready when you are.”

 

  
“I love you Wonwoo. I’m really sorry. I started all of—” it was time for Wonwoo to cut him off with a kiss

 

  
“I don’t care. You’re here now, baby. It’s all that matters. I love you too.”

 

  
Was what Soonyoung last heard before he finally passed out

 

  
And Soonyoung wakes up in Wonwoo’s chest, He smiles because finally, finally he has Wonwoo in his arms.

 

  
He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Congratulations! Thank you for reading and I’m sorry. 
> 
> Send h8 abt how bad I write @httpsoonwoo


End file.
